


The Speleologist Tsum

by Dodo



Series: Tsum Tsumsery [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bruce Needs a Hug, Crack, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Omega Tony Stark, Prostate Massage, Smut, Spelunking, tsum tsum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: the small pre-serum tsum Steve is suited up to explore his most challenging cave yet. this is either the med kink fill or omega verse
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tsum Tsumsery [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364983
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	The Speleologist Tsum

**Author's Note:**

> A bit upset that I already did the title tsum spelunking there just isn't a better verb for this.

He’d been invited for some science time by Tony, However once he took in the elaborate set up of the room Bruce realized it wasn’t the science he was remotely into at all. The room was set up like a typical clinic room, some brand new Stark tech medical stuff was in the corner, the table with the stirrups deployed. That was ominous. Bruce gave the table a wide berth. Why were the stirrups out? It reminded him of the Omega knot checks. Did Tony want to check if he’d been compromised?

There on the counter was the tiny pre serum Steve tsum tsum, standing tall. Smelling very strongly of his peppermint, Bruce suspected something was up just based on how much of Steve’s scent was wafting around the room. He was working on something on the counter, it looked like a very tiny journal. Bruce took the stool next to him, careful not to encroach on Steve’s space. The small alpha tsum was very touchy about that, he made no attempt to read the journal, it was too small anyways. 

That and tsum written language left Bruce wanting, to humans it just looked like ‘tsum tsum tsum’ over and over on the page. Some sort of strange magic let other tsums read it, Bruce had given up long ago on deciphering it when Steve had patted his forehead with a ‘there there’ attitude. He was sure the Tsum had just been patronizing him the entire time.

There was a shield agent that could reportedly read tsum, but typically Bruce had no desire to enter Shield. The agent seemed to be deployed somewhere as well at that time. Maybe he could get Steve to lend him that journal and he could deliver it to the agent? 

“TSUM!”  
Bruce jerked, out of his current thoughts when Steve yelled at him, the little guy had apparently been trying to get his attention for a while.  
“Tsum.”  
Steve huffed out, annoyed at being ignored. His little eyebrows furrowed, nub on his chin.  
“Tsum tsum tsum, tsum?”  
“I have no idea why Tony invited me here, he said science but this looks like something else.”

Steve canted his head to the side a bit, looking at Bruce and then around the room. His blue eyes landed on the Stark tech in the corner.  
“Tsum, tsum?”  
“I can help for now sure.”  
Bruce rolled over the tech which had a fancy monitor and some wires. There was what looked like a tiny tsum sized neoprene suit. He placed that on the counter next to Steve and turned around. Giving the proud little alpha tsum some privacy, and avoid being verbally chastised by Steve for watching.

Steve shucked off his shirt suspenders and pants and wiggled into the body suit.  
“Tsum.”  
He called for Bruce to zip him up, and then asked for the thin but very tensile cord to be fastened to the dive belt on his suit. Bruce was unsure if Steve was going to go SCUBA diving, was Tony bringing down a fish tank? It didn’t make much sense till Steve attached a scope to his head and the monitor turned on the words ‘Stark Scope’ flashed up as the technology booted up.

Tony swanned in dressed in a gown, covered in ironmans. While he’d certainly made an attempt to clean he reeked of arousal. He made his way to Steve, gave the tsum a smooch and then flounced onto the table. With jittery anticipation, grinning at Bruce who had connected the dots but was still trying to formulate a response.

“I don’t understand,”  
Bruce interjected, he looked around at the tech and Steve in scuba gear. Why was he even here? This was something between Tony and Steve. He wasn’t a medical doctor.  
“This isn’t medical at all.”  
“Tsum!”  
“I just don’t want to be here as a witness.”  
Bruce wrung his hands at Steve tsum. Even if Steve was in a cute little stark suit with a camera on his head and a long rope. Or leash, if anything was to go wrong Bruce was supposed to pull Steve back out using that rope. Why couldn’t Tony do that?

“Awe Brucey this is science we’re testing out my new tech.”  
“I don’t see why I have to be here, you could pull him out yourself.”  
Tony’s bottom lip stuck out as he geared up for probably a persuasive and scientific retort when he was cut off by Steve.  
“Tsum tsum, tsum tsum.”  
Tony frowned but nodded at that, Bruce felt relief as well. Seemed Steve also didn’t really want Bruce there as well. He would much prefer to be on standby outside the room. Tony could pull the call bell or the ever present JARVIS could alert him if something went awry.

He wheeled over Steve tsum, placing the monitor next to Tony, and tugged the curtain around the bed.  
“Pull the call bell if you have an emergency, Tony.”  
“Sure thing! Brucey bear.”  
Tony was opening a jar of lube and the seal removed with a wet ‘scloop’ noise and Bruce ducked out, and the door slammed shut behind him. Bruce ducked off to the side to fetch some tea to soothe his nerves, he would wait outside like asked but first something to calm his frayed nerves.  
-  
“Tsum,”  
“I had hoped he would watch, sorry Steve I didn’t even ask if you'd be comfortable.”  
“Tsum tsum tsum.”  
Tony blushed as he swabbed lube on the suited up tsum.  
“I love you too, I had hoped Bruce would have insight to the structures you’d find.”  
“Tsum, tsum.”  
“I don’t think there are stalagmites in my butt. Steve.”  
“Tsum!”  
“I did I drank so much colon blow, I am cleaned out you won’t find any pre-coprolite.”

Tony placed Steve on the tray and carefully got into position. Feet in the stirrups, butt hanging off just a bit. He was pretty slick already, feeling it pool on the table and the wet splatters it made as it rolled off and hit the ground. He leaned back and with a lubed up hand fingered himself while Steve watched.  
“Tsum!”

The monitor next to Tony’s head flickered on and he gasped as he saw what Steve was watching. His fingers slid in and out of his ass effortlessly, he added a third and abducted them so the hole was stretched open. The camera lurched forward, and the image got bigger. He felt Steve pat his hand.  
“Tsum,”

“Alright, should I hold it open?”  
“Tsum.”  
That was a no Steve wanted Tony to feel the penetration. He placed his hand on his thigh and took a few deep breaths. He could feel Steve pressing on his entrance.  
“Tsum, tsum tsum tsum.”  
Tony muffled some laughter behind his clean hand. Steve was trying to make a documentary on this or narrating it like a documentary. He relaxed a bit more as he giggled over the, description of a ‘moist cave’. 

He could feel Steve pushing at the entrance and the camera was blacked out by the closeness of the skin. Tony found himself imagining it was Steve’s fat cock, nudging at his entrance like the tease Steve was. The rad bumping up against his ready hole, he groaned annoyed but knowing if he pushed down the table he’d have a good chance of hurting Steve so he bit his fist instead.

His ass tingled with the teasing and he felt another gush of slick leak out, and then something with more substance slip in. the screen showed the inside of Tony’s ass. There was still another sphincter it looked like and he could only feel maybe two of Steve’s legs. That meant Steve was half in.  
“JARVIS, could I get a screen on my ass? I want to see my alpha.”

JARVIS didn’t respond verbally but on the Stark Scope monitor a small window opened up showing Steve’s back end hanging out of his ass. Legs kicking wildly in the air, it was adorable. Tony used his hand with a two finger touch on Steve’s ass down the crack which made Steve wiggle even more. Pretty sure if there was audio on the scope Steve would be cursing Tony out. Small alpha with a big chip on his back.

Tony pressed his fingers down, pushing Steve further into his ass. The camera image became more clear and showed what Tony sincerely hoped was a health male omega pouch access sphincter. He pushed Steve in all the way and his ass twitched a bit there was nothing to hold on to. He took another deep breath and looked back at the monitor as Steve continued his exploration.

Steve was inspecting his pouch it seemed the camera winked in and out of focus that would need to be fixed. He could feel Steve talking and the vibrations traveled a bit weakly inside him but he could feel it. His body convulsed and he could only assume Steve was teasing the opening of his pouch. It reminded him of the knotted toy and how it would push him open. Steve would be there watching him, telling him when to push down, when he could cum.

Tony’s dick was erect as Steve trundled deeper into him, the cord attached to Steve pulled on his puffy hole and it was a new sensation and not all that terrible. It reminded him of the time Steve penetrated his dick with his own dick. Then Steve had knotted into Tony’s urethra and that had been extremely pleasurable, it had tuckered Steve out though. Tony had got to lick Steve clean as the alpha feebly protested it, Tony had rested with Steve dirty knowing that his alpha would want to clean him up.

He smiled as his dick leaked some precum, Steve pressing down deep inside of him and felt very good. His alpha was different, probably the best alpha.  
“Oh, Steve! That is it!”  
Tony arched involuntarily up as Steve discovered the prostate, pushing up against the stirrups. He felt Steve inside of him pressing down on the little bundle of nerves. Tony gasped as he tried to come down from that shock of pleasure. 

The monitor went black, and while he could still feel Steve within him there was no movement. He got a vague sense of disappointment. Tony carefully leaned back on the table, panting apologies under his breath, forgetting about his alpha inside him.  
“Sorry Steve,”

He worked on slowing his pants as he let his head drop on the cushion. Looking up at the ceiling the light should be covered with one of those scenic screens that they had down at the local omega clinic. Tony tilted his head back to the monitor and it was focused on his prostate again, and one of Steve’s neoprene clad hands was on it. Was Steve going to use his prostate like a very sensitive punching bag? Tony closed his eyes and gripped the edges of the table.

Steve oftentimes would punch out his knots on his shoulders, beat his muscles into submission. While making the deep rumble tsum noises. Which Tony could feel right now, the faint rumbles deep within traveling in his pelvis bone up to his tummy. Quelling the fluttery feeling from anticipating Steve’s tactical prostate attack. He was aware that it was coming, eyes on the monitor as he did his best to keep calm.

Maybe next time some restraints? Those made Steve’s eyes go very round when Tony let the alpha restrain him, though he couldn’t be completely restrained. He still needed to be able to pull Steve out if he needed it. The camera bobbed a bit and then Steve pressed his weight up against Tony’s prostate, Stars lit up in Tony’s vision he gripped the padded table harshly as he resisted the urge to arch up.

To thrust back at the force pressing up against his sweet spot. No he couldn’t Steve was in there if he wiggled too much Steve might slip in deeper. It was one of those restraint lessons Steve seemed so fond of. Tony would be good for Steve as he squeezed down on his alpha. Steve was working mercilessly on his prostate, Tony closed his eyes as he did his best not to squirm around.

A high pitched whine erupted from his lips as he cried out.  
“Steve! Oh so good!”  
Tony twisted his head to look at the monitor trying to tell Steve that he was close. His body was warm and slick and the heat was coiling up very tight under his dick. His ass was twitching around the cord that pulled in a bit.  
“J! Hah, are you recording this for Steve? Ah!”  
“Yes sir.”  
JARVIS responded in a hushed tone, Tony raised and then dropped suddenly fighting against the urge and failing as his control vanished.

He came hard, and he could still feel Steve milking him with dedication, his vision hazed out as he settled once more on the exam table. Tony briefly awoke from his nap when he felt something pop out of his ass, his brain decided it was some anal beads and he slumped back into the dream world.  
-  
“Tsum tsum tsum.”  
“Well that's good though Steve.”  
Bruce removed the gloves and tossed them into the near bye trash. Steve had asked JARVIS to let Bruce back in to help Steve out of the gear. Steve was complaining about the lack of stalactites and stalagmites.  
“Polyps are a bad sign Steve.”  
“Tsum, tsum.”  
“Oh.”  
Bruce could feel a flush settling in his face.  
“I’m not that type of doctor Steve.”

Steve was back in his normal clothes and had one nub rubbing his chin as he spoke plainly about Tony’s Omega pouch.  
“I can get you some books on that if you’d like?”  
“Tsum.”  
“Shall I place you on Tony?”  
Bruce offered his hand out and Steve accepted the offer.  
“Tsum tsum tsum?”  
Bruce nearly choked, his ears burned.  
“I ah, you would have to research it and ask Tony. I’m told it can be very pleasurable but please Steve I’m a beta. This is something you should talk with Tony and JARVIS.”

Bruce carefully placed Steve on top of Tony’s arc reactor. Watching the alpha pace around the perimeter of it and curl up like a dog on top of the glowing spot. Almost made Bruce forget about what Steve had said about climbing into Tony’s pouch and living in there for a few days. Almost, he needed more tea STAT.


End file.
